Jeanette's Winter
by Kittypig
Summary: Hi, it's Jeanette again! I have a new diary because my last one ran out of pages. It's so close to Christmas and I get to spend it with my favorite Chipmunk, Simon! This is my first ever Christmas, so I have to be excited! Let's celebrate with snow-'munks, acorn-nog, jolly holly, mistletoe and definitely some 'munk-mischief!
1. Chapter 1: Season's Greetings!

Chapter 1: Season's greetings!

My name is Jeanette. I am tall with dark brown fur and purple glasses. Before I said 'fur' you probably thought I was human. Actually, I'm not. I'm a Chipette along with my two sisters. I now live with the Chipmunks in L.A. Yes, _the _Chipmunks. I ran out of pages in my last diary, so this is a new one.

It's been a couple months since the rebel against Ian Hawk. I still remember running for my life vividly like it was yesterday, but seeing Simon everyday makes me feel safe again. I really like him he's more of a love than a crush now. He's sort of like me, dark fur, tall, but he wears black rimmed and rounded glasses and he wears blue hooded sweatshirts. He's sweet, slightly clumsy and has this beautiful deep voice...

Ahem, anyway, it's winter time! That's right, the holiday season! And lucky me, I get to spend it _not _hibernating like most winters. Well, it sort of took a while for my sisters and me to get the concept of winter without hibernation.

My sisters and I would normally be in our tree resting at this time. This morning was a school day, and we felt sleepy and groggy. We could tell it was winter time. I woke up, grabbed a snack from the refrigerator, and snuggled back into the lavender quilt on my bed. I closed my eyes tightly at the light that Alvin had turned on so that he could get dressed. Simon was up first, but had decided to stay in bed and read.

I shielded my eyes and moaned, as did Brittany. Eleanor was and is like a log because _nothing _can wake her up but a nightmare. Theodore was normally like this too, but was obedient and was getting ready for school. I heard footsteps approach.

"Uh, Jeanette, it's time for school." Simon's voice penetrated the instinct of hibernation and I was on my feet in no time.

I smiled like an idiot at Simon, who smiled back. I felt warm inside and grabbed my winter school clothes. I headed for the bathroom before Brittany had gotten there and got dressed. I wore a nice violet turtleneck sweater with a snowflake that had a heart in the middle of it. I wore a blue plaid skirt that had purple lines to make it plaid.

I walked back into the bedroom, setting on my bed and looking over the items in my tiny backpack. I carry my diary in it so I can write in my diary at school. I ran to the kitchen to grab some cereal. I poured a little Raisin Bran into a bowl and ate it dry. It's my favorite cereal.

Dave called us to the front door to ride in the car to get to school. I was the first to get there, followed by Simon, Brittany, Theodore and Eleanor. I turned around and counted. Alvin wasn't there. We looked at Dave.

"Alvin! We're leaving now!" Dave yelled.

There was no response from Alvin. Dave and the rest of us walked back into the bedroom where Alvin lay in his bed, humming. He had his paws behind his furry head and he had his eyes closed.

"ALVIN, let's go." Dave grumbled.

"Hm…no." Alvin said.

"ALVIN!"

"It's Christmas vacation, Dave." Alvin said, pointing to the calendar across the room. "Two weeks off."

I walked over to the calendar and scrolled through it until I found where Alvin had circled it many times. In the center, there was tiny chipmunk writing scribbled down by Alvin. It said: _Beginning of Christmas break!_

I turned back to the group.

"He's right, Dave." I said.

"And you waited this long to tell us?" Simon questioned.

"Hey, I didn't remember 'til I saw the calendar five minutes ago. Besides, since you're so much _smarter _than me, I thought you'd notice!" Alvin replied sarcastically.

Simon glared at Alvin in annoyance. I could hear a low growl coming from the very back of his throat. Alvin laid there on the bed and smiled slyly. Theodore and Eleanor shrugged and walked back into the kitchen, most likely for another snack. I looked at Brittany and she looked at me.

"Well, _that_ was a total waste of a perfect outfit…" Brittany said, breaking the violent atmosphere slightly.

I looked at the boys. They were still basically shooting daggers at each other with their icy cold stares. I grabbed Simon's shoulder. I walked him out of the room.

"Maybe we could read a good book." I said, dragging him by the sleeve.

Simon followed me into the living room and we sat on the couch. I turned the T.V. on and we watched a few cartoons. We watched _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer _and _Frosty the Snowman. _ I could relate to the characters. Being picked on, not feeling lifelike anymore… But, I do have something they don't: I have Simon.

As we watched _Rudolph, _I couldn't help but notice that when the little girl reindeer told Rudolph he was cute, Simon blushed. I looked back to the screen and I could feel blush rush across my furry cheeks. I also felt my stomach begin to knot and a smile spread on my face like butter. I wanted to say something, but it's so hard to talk to him! I froze up like the icicles outside, hoping he'd start the conversation.

A second later, Dave walked in hefting a rather large box with a coniferous tree painted on the side. Theodore and Eleanor trailed behind him with huge smiles.

"What's in the box?" I asked.

"The Christmas tree, silly!" Eleanor giggled happily.

"Oh, yeah! The tree!" I said.

"Yep, I decided since now we have spare time, it's the perfect time to decorate." Dave said, setting down the box.

"Oh boy oh boy!" Theodore said with glee.

Dave took the tree out of the box carefully and stood it up on a pedestal. He pulled each branch out stiffly and spread out the little extensions. He strung colorful lights around it, with garland and then he set down a box of ornaments.

"Decorate it any way you want, guys. It's all yours!" Dave said and he left the room.

Simon and Theodore climbed up the branches of the tree. Simon held Theo's ankles and Eleanor handed up an ornament. It was a little figurine of Santa Clause. I grabbed the next ornament. It was an acorn! I smiled and handed it up. Theodore eyed it and licked his lips, but Simon shook his finger at him.

"Ah, ah, ah, Theodore. That's not to eat! It's just for show!" Simon warned.

"Oh, right!" Theo corrected himself and hung the décor.

I was sure this'd be a great Christmas. My first Christmas where I wasn't in hibernation! A dream come true! That is, until Alvin walked in the room.

* * *

**How do you like this new story? Is it cool, or just dumb? I'd like to know, so please review! :) Oh, and if you haven't yet, read Jeanette's Diary first because this is the sequel! You don't want to miss a detail! -Kittypig**


	2. Chapter 2: Fun in the Snow

Chapter 2: Fun in the Snow

Alvin walked into the room with his paws in his pockets and his brown eyes shimmering in the light of the tree. He smiled his buck-toothed smile and slyly eyed the tree. He looked at up at us and waved. Simon appeared to still be mad, glaring at Alvin. I turned my head and handed Theodore a toothbrush, trying to ignore the red headed Chipmunk. I looked at Brittany, who walked in the room behind Alvin. She had 'Sorry' written all over her face.

"Hey, bro," Alvin said to Simon, "Why'd you start decorating without me?"

Simon clenched is teeth and looked like he was ready and raring to attack. His tail and nose twitched angrily. I pleaded Brittany silently to take Alvin out of the room. She shrugged her shoulders and looked apologetic again, like she couldn't do anything. Eleanor, seeing the predicament at hand, clapped her hands together and took a deep breath.

"So!" Eleanor said, "Who wants to play in the snow?"

Theodore raised his hand and waved it frantically as if Eleanor were picking who'd go with her.

"Ooh! Me! Me! Me! I want to!" Theo shouted.

"Alright, let's go!" Brittany said heading out the door.

I hopped out of the box and helped Eleanor too, walking towards the door behind Theo and Ellie. I watched Simon and Alvin, to see if they were coming. Simon walked slowly to the door, not taking his gaze off his brother. He stalked out the door and into the snow. Phew, dodged a bullet there!

I walked outside behind Simon and then stopped cold. I pulled my hind paw back and shook it. I was joined by my sisters, who were just as dumbfounded as I was. Eleanor and I watched as Brittany took a brave step into the frigid snow. She jumped back quickly.

"What? Are you actually _afraid _of snow?" Alvin asked as he walked out into the snow.

"Of course not," said Brittany, "I was waiting for you."

I stepped into the snow, and then moved my other foot too. I got used to the snow, walking to Simon's side. Eleanor was next, beckoned by Theodore.

"Don't worry, Eleanor, I'll keep you warm." Theo said sweetly.

Eleanor sprinted to Theo's side and snuggled up close with a huge grin. Brittany looked at Alvin, who looked at her challengingly. She shot an angry look that said 'I accept your challenge!' She was so hot headed she hadn't noticed that she'd already stepped out and was toe to toe with Alvin.

"Told you I could do it." She bragged looking over her nails.

"Yeah, 'cause you love me that much." Alvin smirked.

"I do not!" Brittany shrieked.

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Yes huh."

"Uh-uh!"

"Then why did you come out here?" Alvin questioned.

"'Cause, I _wanted _to, that's why."

Alvin snickered.

"Yeah right." He said.

Brittany sashayed away with her nose in the air, about a yard away from Alvin. She turned and glared at him. He looked at Simon and Theodore and shrugged. Suddenly he was blasted with a ball of snow in the cheek. All of us laughed but Alvin.

"Serves you right!" Simon said.

We turned to see who threw the ball. It was none other Brittany, smiling triumphantly at her toss. She jumped up and down with her paws in the air.

"Woo-hoo! I got him! I got him!" She yelled.

Alvin looked annoyed. He picked up a bit of snow in his paws and drew it back to his ear. He aimed it at Brittany, who still had her eyes closed celebrating. Her happiness was cut short when the snowball smacked her hard in the nose. She blinked like she had no idea what just happened and wiped the snow from her face. Alvin laughed hysterically. Brittany did a back flip and built a fort quickly, crouching down on her knees.

Brittany assaulted Alvin with a downpour of snow. She giggled and fell over onto her back. They went at it for awhile. I picked up a small bit of snow and packed it down, too. I then drew back my arm and let it go. The snowball socked Simon right in the shoulder. He turned his head in surprise. He smiled at me and threw a snowball. I was hit in the foot and tripped. I did a face-plant into the snow.

"Whoops." Simon said.

I pushed the upper half of my body up with my arms. I felt snow fall out from behind my glasses and drip off of my cheeks. The cold of the snow that touched my skin burned slightly. I stayed there and pretended to stay down. I could practically feel the curiosity grow on Simon as he walked towards me.

"J-Jeanette? A-are you okay?" Simon asked.

I could hear the snow crunch under his feet as he approached me. I lay still. Finally I decided he was close enough and I jumped up onto my feet. I had snow in my paw and threw it like a clown would throw a pie. I got him good in the nose and he fell over. I giggled at him. He sat up with his hands holding him up and smiled at me brightly. I grinned and blushed back.

Over on the other side of the yard, Theodore and Eleanor were building a snowman. I mean, a snow-'munk. They lifted the smallest ball up on top for the head. Theo and Ellie looked over the snow-'munk before snapping their fingers and nodding to each other. Theodore ran inside the house like his tail was on fire and came right back out. He carried a top hat, a bag of buttons and a carrot. He tried centering the carrot in the center of the snow-munk's face, but it was too big. Theodore stared at the carrot in dismay, and then began to nibble on it. He gave a piece to Eleanor and planted the carrot in the snow. He smiled at Eleanor who smiled and giggled back. They placed the buttons for the snow-'munk's eyes and mouth and…well…buttons. Theodore let Eleanor place the hat, the finishing touch, on the snow-'munk's head. Once he was crowned, the two stepped back and admired their handiwork.

What a way to spend one's day!


	3. Chapter 3: Crash!

Chapter 3: Crash!

The next morning we bolted out of bed with a hoot and a holler, ready to start the day. We raced through the halls and bounced off the walls like a tornado. I was slipping my sweater and running towards the bookcase, eager to get my paws on a Christmas book. I had asked Simon last night, right before bed, if he'd read one with me before breakfast. He agreed!

I hopped up to the third shelf and ran my finger across the contents until I spied one. The spine said, _The Night Before Christmas. _I gripped it firmly and tugged. I'm not really that strong, so I didn't even get it to budge. I put my feet up against the books beside it and pushed, but it did no good. I sighed.

I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned around and saw Simon, who stood and looked at me nervously. He had his paws behind his back and he rocked back and forth on his heels. His ear twitched once or twice.

"May I help you m'lady?" he asked politely, causing me to giggle.

"Why, yes, I believe you can." I moved out of the way so he could get a good grip on the book's spine.

Simon pulled and tugged and pushed with his feet until the book came out suddenly. It shot across the room with him in the lead, slamming them both into the wall. The book fell and Simon landed on top, face-down, leaving a dent in the drywall.

"Simon!" I yelped and ran to his side.

He was face down and he moaned. He lifted his head, showing his messed up glasses. He lifted his paw and groaned then felt the cover of the book. He pushed the upper half of his body up with shaky arms and was up on one knee. We linked arms and I helped Simon to his feet. He pulled the round glasses off of his face with his free paw and twisted, turned and bent them into their normal shape. He put them on and pushed them into the position he liked on the bridge of his nose.

"Are you alright, Simon?" I asked with care.

Simon seemed to ignore my question with huge blue eyes that stared at the ground. I looked at him strangely.

"I can go get Dave…he's only in the next room…I…" I was interrupted by Simon's bright smile.

"Oh, no, no. I'm just fine… Heh heh…I guess I got the book out of the case for you. Are you ready to read it?" he said.

"S-sure…but, are you sure you're alright?" I repeated.

"I'm pretty sure… Besides, it was only a quick carnival ride for you." He answered sweetly.

I smiled and looked down at my feet. I rubbed my arm and stood there awkwardly. He picked up the book and struggled. I decided to help and lent a not-so-helpful hand. We waddled with the book and threw it on the couch, hopping up there ourselves afterwards. I sat down on the couch and Simon opened the book in front of me. I lay on my belly and held my head in my paws. Simon took a seat beside me and turned the page delicately. The page turned softly and I looked at the picture on the page. It was a picture of a house, and there was a mouse nest in the see-through wall.

"'_Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse…" _Simon read.

I smiled, closed my eyes and listened to his voice. It made me relax and feel so happy. It was just the perfect sound, and he spoke softly which made it even better.

Finally Simon read the last line, "_A Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!" _

We were called to breakfast by Theodore, who licked his lips and retreated after. We followed behind, closing the book and leaving it on the couch. I glanced at Simon who followed at my flank. He watched his feet move and didn't pay any attention to where he was going. He twiddled his thumbs and then ran into the lamp.

"Oof!" he said backing away and fixing his glasses.

He noticed that I was there, and then he dusted himself off.

"Gee, who put that there?" He said jokingly.

I laughed and continued to walk. I stared at photos of us on the wall, absent minded and tripped over the place where the linoleum of the kitchen meets the carpeting of the living room. I fell on my face, unfortunately not going unnoticed by Simon. He laughed lightly and extended a paw.

"Better watch out, the floor attacks." He said with a smile.

I knew he was kidding and accepted his help. We walked in the kitchen hand in hand. I hadn't noticed until the others pointed it out. Brittany looked at me endearingly. I cocked my head. She pointed to my hand and looked down. My eyes were wide when I noticed that Simon and I's paws were _linked. _He must have noticed too, because he turned his head to me and smiled nervously. I did the same thing. We broke away at the same time.

I put my hands behind my back and he rubbed the back of his neck. We laughed slightly and blushed under our fur. I sneaked a glance at Simon, who apparently had done the same. He cleared his throat and walked to the table.

"Well, I guess it's time to eat!" he announced and chose a spot at the table.

I took the seat beside Brittany, who nudged my arm with her elbow. I turned my head. She lifted her eyebrows and made sure I could see her eyes move towards Simon. She smiled and cupped her hands into a heart. She giggled. I turned away to see Eleanor, who pointed to Simon and drew a heart in the air and mouthed the words 'Do you like him?' I was annoyed and buried my head in my arms. I sighed and closed my eyes.

_Don't worry, _I told myself, _the day can't get any worse from here, right?_

Never say that when you live with Alvin.

After breakfast, Eleanor and I had offered to do the dishes. Simon and Theodore had offered to do the laundry in the basement. Brittany was 'supervising' the laundry to make sure that her wardrobe was unwrinkled when it came out of the dryer. Alvin…I don't know what Alvin was doing. He _said _he was going to go fix the burned out bulb on the Christmas tree. I would believe it when I saw it.

I hopped up on the kitchen sink with Eleanor, saving her from a fall when she slipped. I pulled her back up and Dave brought the dishes to the sink. I leaped onto the faucet and crawled across to turn on the hot water. Steam rose from the heated water and it felt like a sauna to me.

"Turn on a little cold water now, Jeanette. You don't want to burn your paws." Dave warned.

I did as he said and crawled over to the blue handle and turned it slightly for a small temperature change. The steam didn't go away completely, but less came and we could stick out paws in without getting hurt.

"Well, girls, it looks like you can handle things from here. I'm going to vacuum out the attic, alright?" Dave said and left the room whistling _Jingle Bells_.

I held a plate in front of me and Eleanor took a washcloth with a dab of soap and started to scrub it. After we were sure it was clean we set it down in the right side of the sink neatly. We started with the big ones first and continued to the smaller ones so that we could stack them nicely. Eleanor and I hummed one of our favorite Christmas songs as we cleaned the dishes. I was surprised she didn't utter a word about Simon and me holding hands this morning. I guess that's why a sister is a sister. We keep promises _and _secrets.

I could hear a vacuum hum to life above my head and knew it was Dave. I continued to focus on what I was doing. Eleanor and I were on the second-to–last plate when suddenly there was a huge crashing sound. At first I thought it was Dave, but then realized it had come from the living room. We rushed through the dining room to the scene of the crime. Really, it wasn't very surprising at all…

* * *

**Thanks to you guys for the reviews on the last chapter! Really glad I don't bore you to death... Hey, can you guess what happened? Any who, if you haven't yet, please review this chapter! Remember to read a lot because it's good for you! **


	4. Chapter 4: Augh!

Chapter 4: Augh!

I looked at the living room. There was a fallen tree, a bunch of broken glass, and one red-clad Chipmunk sitting in the branches with wide brown eyes. He was breathing hard and his paws clenched the fake needles. Alvin looked up, smiled nervously and waved at us. Eleanor and I scanned the fallen tree. It was a miracle that Dave hadn't seen or heard it. Yet.

Apparently hearing the ruckus from downstairs, Simon and Theodore rushed to our sides. Simon crossed his arms and furrowed his brow. He narrowed his eyes and frowned.

"So, what have we learned today, Alvin?" Simon said.

Alvin remained in the branches and looked around him. His left ear flicked as it always did when he was nervous.

"That Dave used too many glass ornaments?" Alvin guessed.

"Alvin, that tree was important, and _you _ruined it!" Brittany said from behind the rest of us.

Alvin was taken aback by Brittany calling out at him angrily. He laid his ears back and looked guilty. Theodore stepped up towards the tree.

"A-are the candy canes okay?" he asked.

Simon did a face-palm and looked up to the sky. "Oh brother…" he said.

"No, Theodore, they didn't survive the crash." Alvin said sarcastically.

Theodore flinched and ran over to Eleanor to cry on her shoulder. I felt sorry for the little guy.

"Alvin!" Simon, Brittany, Eleanor and I yelled at him simultaneously.

"What? Look at this! See? The candy cane situation isn't looking good." Alvin said holding up a broken candy cane that was barely hanging on to life. In fact, the only thing that held it to the other pieces was the plastic wrap, and even that didn't look like it would hold any longer.

Theodore glanced at the departing candy cane and buried his face deeper into Eleanor's green sweater again. Ellie patted his back and whispered comforting things in his ear. We all gave challenging looks to Alvin and he just sat there sadly.

"Well, we're going to have to fix this mess!" Simon said, taking charge.

"And just how will we do that?" Brittany questioned, gesturing to the glass on the floor.

"With teamwork!" Eleanor answered, linking arms with us.

"Yeah!" Theodore and I cheered.

"But we have to hurry, Dave is only upstairs!" I warned.

"Then let's get to it!" Simon commanded.

We charged to the tree and found ourselves toe-to-toe with the broken glass on the floor. Brittany, Eleanor and I looked at each other, nodded and grabbed the broom. It took the three of us to maneuver the broom and dustpan. We decided to sing a song while working and it right fit in with our activity. We sang Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree. The Chipmunks were in the background embellishing the song. When we were finished with that one, we sang a softer song, O Christmas Tree.

Alvin lead, of course, but we accompanied him. He was actually helping while he sang along, to my surprise. He then interrupted the slow melody.

"Wait a sec, guys! Can't we sing a happier song? C'mon, how about…up on the house top reindeer pause…" Alvin sang.

"Out comes good old Santa Clause…" Theo and Simon chimed in.

"Up on the house top click, click, click…down through the chimney with ol' Saint Nick!" We all sang the chorus when it came.

Soon, the tree was shining brightly again, Alvin climbing up to the top and crowning the tree. He climbed down, this time more carefully. We gazed proudly at our work. Just then, Dave walked in the living room and looked shocked. We braced ourselves, thinking that he'd known somehow that we'd set it up again. We held our breath as he marched over to the tree.

"This light bulb is still on the fritz, Alvin!" Dave said pointing to the dull light on the chord.

We let out a sigh of relief and wiped the sweat off our foreheads. I looked at my sisters with a mutual feeling of disbelief while Dave left the room to go do the other chores.

"Oh man that was close!" Alvin said.

We glared at him.

"It wouldn't have been a close call if you hadn't wrecked the tree in the first place!" Brittany yelled.

"I couldn't agree more!" Simon said.

We left the room to finish our chores. I wondered what tomorrow would bring. The next morning was Christmas Eve! Oh no! I need to get Simon a present!

This morning I woke up with bright eyes and a bushy tail. I sat up on my bed and stretched. I turned and looked at the other beds in the room. Alvin was sleeping soundly, Simon's bed was empty, Theodore turned over and snored like a chainsaw, Brittany slept just as soundly as Alvin, and Eleanor was motionless. I hopped out of bed and felt the cool floor under my feet. I rubbed my eyes sleepily and stumbled blindly to the nightstand for my glasses.

I walked slowly over to the dresser across the room and tugged it open. I searched the contents carefully for my purple snowflake sweater. Once I found my outfit for the day I shuffled to the bathroom and hopped onto the sink. I turned on the hot water and small bits of steam rose. I took a quick shower under the warm water and readied myself for breakfast, consulting the mirror for how to do my hair.

Once I felt I was neat enough to go greet Simon at the breakfast table I unlocked the door, discarded my lavender pajamas in the hamper and entered the kitchen.

Dave looked up from his newspaper and smiled down at me.

"Good morning, Jeanette." He said.

"Good morning, Dave and Simon." I replied giving an acknowledging nod to Simon.

Simon waved, causing me to smile. I walked up to the end chair and used it to get onto the table. I stood beside Simon, who was examining the comics on the back of the newspaper with a paw on his chin. He laughed lightly at the strip and looked up at me with his blue eyes. He threw his hands behind his back and stood up straight almost instantly. He side-stepped away from me and pointed to a panel of the comic strip he'd just read.

"Take a look." He said.

I obeyed and took a gander at the print and the funny characters. I laughed and giggled at the punch line of the strip and then looked back to Simon.

"That is funny." I said rubbing my arm and letting a very long moment tick by. "Is that where you get your humor from?"

Simon looked back up at me with his sweet grin and glanced to the side. He pulled his collar from his neck.

"Well, I-I guess so…" he stuttered his answer.

We turned out heads to a yawn from across the room. It was Theodore, stretching and scratching the back of his ear when he walked in. He looked tired and about to fall over on the floor. He was still in his green-striped pajamas, most likely because he was too lazy to change yet this morning. Some mornings, even I am lazy enough to not change into day time clothes until noon. But that's not really that important at the moment.

Theodore was so drowsy Simon and I had to help him onto the table. He walked across the surface to meet Dave. He crawled across his dad's arm and nestled himself down into Dave's soft and warm robe. This was a morning thing that Dave let little Theo do when he wasn't too busy. Plus, Theodore had told me that he'd grown attached to the navy blue robe. I smiled and had a warm feeling that made my heart melt at the adorable sight.

It wasn't long until the rest of the gang was gathered in the kitchen. Dave sat up in his chair and folded the newspaper, setting it neatly to the side. He folded his hands and set them on the table. Theodore sat up in Dave's robe and looked up at him with huge green eyes along with a cute smile.

"Everyone gather around, please." He said and we came close to him in a circle. "Guess what today is!"

"Sunday?" Alvin guessed, referring to the Sunday paper.

"No…er…yes, but other than it being Sunday!"

We all thought for a moment and then Dave finally answered.

"Christmas Eve!" He said happily.

"Oh…" We all said simultaneously.

"And that means…Last minute Christmas shopping!" Dave announced.

He gave us each a twenty dollar bill. We folded them up small enough to fit them under our arms like books. Christmas shopping, a new fun winter sport! What could go wrong?

* * *

**Hey, everyone! Sorry I took a while to update, but I finally got chapter four up! You know the drill, please review, and until Jeanette writes again, see ya! :D -Kittypig**


	5. Chapter 5: My First Shopping Trip!

Chapter 5: First Shopping Day

New Life Lesson: Never, ever, _ever _say 'What could possibly go wrong?' If you do, a lot of things _do _go wrong. Things you don't expect to go wrong just _love _to prove you wrong. So let's continue the story, shall we? Okay…

The rest of the group basically flew back into the bedroom with trills of excitement ringing through the air. Only Simon and I were left in the dining room to listen to the excited voices in the hall. I sat down, knowing that this would take a while. Simon walked across the table and opened up the paper again. He stood on top of it, bending over to see the print and dull black-and-white pictures. He walked backwards because he was standing on the letters he needed to read. _Well, at least he's occupied, _I thought. After he skimmed the page he turned it and walked back onto the paper.

I let my legs hang over the edge of the wooden table and rested my head in my right paw with my elbow on my thigh. I sighed. _Well, maybe I can read a book,_ I thought as I took the passage of the chair to the floor. I then walked across the threshold of our bustling bedroom and to my bed on the second bunk.

Once I was on the bed I lifted up my pillow and under it two books lie: my diary and the book I am currently reading. I picked up the book and placed the pillow upright to support me. I relaxed against the pillow and opened up the thick cover. It was a little heavy, but that was only because it was hardback and it had a little less than three hundred pages. It was more of a romance novel, really. Well, then again, it had more to do with a great friendship that blossomed into true love. I replaced the name of the starring boy and girl in the school with Simon and me's names. I read and read for as long as it took for everyone to get ready to go to town.

Brittany came into the room with Eleanor to fetch me. They climbed up the ladder of the bunk beds and walked across the purple blanket to my feet. At first I didn't even notice that they were there. That is, until Brittany grabbed the top of the book to get my attention. I looked up at her icy blue eyes.

"Hey, Brittany," I greeted. "Nice outfit."

Brittany stared at me for a moment and then looked down. She was wearing her everyday apparel except she had a pink, marshmallow-like coat and no tie. Her ear flicked with slight annoyance but I could tell a small smile was tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Thank you," She said, "But I wear this every day. Plus, I hate this coat, it's just too puffy."

Brittany went on and on about fashion until Eleanor interrupted. She was dressed in a green, long, warm looking coat that had fake white fur on the ends of the arms, hood, and at the bottom. She also had a dark green scarf with spring green fringe on the ends. She touched Brittany's shoulder to calm her down and looked at me with a smile.

"So, whatcha reading, Jeanette?" Eleanor asked sweetly.

"Oh, nothing," I replied sliding the book under my pillow discreetly.

Eleanor gave me a sly smile. "Oh, okay then…" She said, still grinning.

We climbed down from the bed and out into the living room. We found out way to the door where the Chipmunks and Dave were waiting. Alvin tapped his foot and crossed his arms in his long coat.

"'Bout time." He said.

"Alvin! I'll have you know it takes a long time to set my hair! Then I have to find the right clothes and I just didn't know what to wear and…" Brittany gave him a huge speech of why she took so long.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. It's so typical for those two to fight. They were like an old married couple. Finally, Dave clapped his gloved hands and announced that we were leaving and if Alvin and Brittany didn't stop bickering, he'd leave them behind.

Brittany instantly fell silent and ran to the car. Alvin shrugged, shoved his paws in his pockets and acted like he couldn't care less. I walked behind the rest of the crowd and onto the car's back seat I went. Eleanor sat in the middle of Brittany and me, waving to Theodore every now and again. Theodore sat in between Alvin and Simon, asking redundant questions.

"Are we there yet?" Alvin asked in annoyance.

"Not yet, Alvin." Dave replied.

"Can you drive faster?" Alvin asked.

"Not unless you want me to pay the fine with _your _allowance." Dave retorted.

"Alright, fine." Alvin mumbled.

_A few minutes later…_

"Hey Dave! Look! I found a rock I can throw at the windshield!" Alvin yelled.

"Alvin! Don't you dare!" Dave growled, his eyes going off the road.

The car began to slide back and forth, and we all held on tight to the seat belts that strapped us in. Dave quickly took control back and clutched the steering wheel like he could never let go.

"ALLLLVIIINNN!" Dave yelled at the top of his lungs.

We all covered our ears at the deafening sound. Right then and there, I _seriously _hoped the car ride would be over soon…

_An hour later…_

"Yes! We're here!" Alvin cried triumphantly.

He unhooked the seatbelt, unlatched the door himself and jumped out into the parking lot. Brittany did the same, only she was on the other side of the car. Eleanor and I hopped out after her and made a group effort to close the door. We ventured around the car to find the Chipmunks and Dave waiting for us. We all ran along beside Dave, who had parked close to the mall so that we didn't have to walk too far.

When we entered through the doors there were many carts at the side of the room. Dave took a cart and we all climbed inside. I looked around curiously. There were so many people, it was like school. There were centers for getting eyeglasses, salons, restaurants and lots of merchandise.

"First thing, we need to get a Christmas card for Aunt Jackie and Toby." Dave said, sounding like a real man on a mission.

"Who's Aunt Jackie?" I asked.

"She sends us yummy barrels of popcorn for Christmas!" Theodore explained hugging his belly.

"Popcorn Jackie," Alvin added.

"Oh…And we know Toby. He was your caretaker while Dave was…ahem…'sick in the hospital.'" I said and quoted Alvin's explanation for why Dave wasn't there and in his place was Toby.

"Well, originally, Aunt Jackie was supposed to take care of us, but then _she _got 'sick in the hospital'" Simon explained.

We all laughed. Dave pushed us into the card isle and I looked through the selection. I saw a card with the Chipmunks on it, and apparently Alvin did too.

"Dave! Dave! Get that one!" Alvin said waving his paws in the air like crazy.

Dave picked up the card. It had Alvin on the front with a Santa hat, a bell and a bag of acorns. Simon stood tall with a candy cane and a blue Santa hat. Theodore did a thumbs up with a present in one paw and a green Santa hat on his head. Inside was a picture of us hanging out by a Christmas tree and it said: _We hope your Christmas gets an A for Awesome like ours! _On the back was a picture of us Chipettes, grouping together to sing carols with song books in our gloved paws.

"Alright," Dave agreed with a nod.

After a little bit of shopping with Dave, he finally permitted us to travel around the mall ourselves for Christmas shopping. He told us to meet him back at the car in an hour. I walked through the mall, with no idea what to get the others. I suppose I could get Simon some new beakers. Alvin's always wanted a new video game. Theodore…? I'm pretty sure he'd settle for a bag of cheese balls. Brittany would probably want new hair bands and Eleanor might want a teddy bear.

Maybe Christmas shopping isn't so bad. Well, after living with someone for a very long time, you get to know them pretty well. I walked into a store that was called The Super Scientific Store! When I entered I heard a couple people begin to whisper when a nerdy looking boy approached me.

"A-are you Jeanette the Chipette?" he stuttered.

"Yes I am." I replied. "Why do you ask?"

"C-can you sing a song?" he asked meekly.

"Well, I don't really have time. I'm sort of shopping for Simon…and…I can't really perform without my sisters. I'm sorry." I replied sadly. I know I was too shy to sing alone. I didn't really even want to look at him when he asked me to sing, but then he might think I was snobby.

He walked away with dismay, but then he said, "I understand."

I looked away and continued browsing the shelves until a couple of girls walked over my way. I recognized one of them as the jockette who bullies me at school. I tried not to make eye contact as they came and towered above me, making sure I was in earshot of their conversation.

"What's the difference between a chipmunk and a rat?" the jockette asked her friend.

"I don't know what?"

"Exactly!" the mean jockette said and they laughed evilly.

I ignored the two and searched the shelves on the other side of the store. They followed me and said more rude things. What in the world they were doing in a science store, I have no clue. Finally I found a four dollar chemistry set and asked for it to be gift-wrapped. I then walked out of the store with a huge gift in my paws. I quickly found Dave and discarded the heavy item into the cart. If everything was going to be that strenuous to carry, I didn't think I wanted to continue to shop.

But, I managed to drag myself through the rest of the shopping trip, listening to the mean comments of that jockette, who followed me around the mall for some odd reason. Well, Dear Diary, all I know is that tomorrow _has _to be better. It's Christmas!

* * *

**Thank you all for reviewing! For some reason, Jeanette wrote a lot more in this entry. She hasn't told me why yet...LOL Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter in Jeanette's life, and until she writes again, see ya! :) -Kittypig **


	6. Chapter 6: Christmas Time is Here!

Chapter 6: Christmas, Christmas Time is here!

Ha, ha, ha! Oh, Dear Diary, I had the most wonderful day! I now see why everyone marvels over the holiday season! This morning was an early one, filled with happiness. I was asleep in my bed, all comfy and cozy. It was about seven o' clock, my usual rousing time. I yawned and stretched like normal, and walked out of my bed. I donned my purple glasses upon my face and walked across the room to the dresser. I looked around the room; all of the Chipmunks' beds were empty. I was shaken out of my dull state and raced around the room, alerting my sisters of the tragedy.

Well…_Alvin_ going missing wouldn't be _that _much of a predicament, would it?

"Where'd they go?" We asked each other.

We sped into the kitchen and looked around to see everyone sitting at the table. They all looked at us like we were crazy, and then laughed. I stared at them with my big eyes. Brittany looked annoyed and Eleanor just looked confused.

"What?" Brittany asked.

Alvin walked across the table and rested an elbow on his 'knee'.

"You." He replied, pointing.

We looked at him crossly. It had to have been one of his mean jokes.

"Don't you know what day it is, girls?" Dave asked.

"No, what?" I asked.

"It's Christmas!" the Chipmunks yelled simultaneously.

We charged into the living room and under the tree were piles and piles of presents. Dave sat down on the couch with Theodore snuggled into his robe again. Dave shooed him off and Theo joined Eleanor under the tree. We danced together and skipped until Dave told us we could open presents. We took turns, Alvin going first.

Alvin ripped open a present with red wrap and a yellow ribbon. Inside of a very long box was a brand new guitar, made customarily with an "A" that matched Alvin's sweatshirt. Alvin played a couple notes on it and jumped up in the air. He landed on the ground and did a split, and then writhed in pain. I looked away with grimace.

Next was Simon, who got a huge box with dazzling navy blue wrapping and a light, almost white, blue ribbon. Inside was a jet black base guitar with blue flames and a very long neck. Simon looked surprised and danced around, pretending to play notes. He leaned in close to me and played with a shy smile. I giggled.

Theodore found an item that was too big for a box. There was a green drum set with the Alvin and the Chipmunks logo on it and golden rims to the drums. Drumsticks were taped to the side, in which Theodore grabbed and played a rhythm. He lifted his hand up and spun the stick in his right hand and smacked the drum for the last part. He bowed and Eleanor ran up and hugged him.

Brittany opened up the next gift, one that was pink with purple ribbon. She acted like she was about to faint, fanning her pace with her paw and daintily opening the gift like she was saving the paper. Inside were two lovely tambourines with a cursive "B" on each. She sang into it and did a dramatic pose.

Now, it was my turn. I unwrapped a long purple box with blue ribbon on it. Inside was an electric piano, with unfolding legs and lots of cool settings. I slammed down on the keys and let my fingers slide down the keyboard. The others clapped and cheered.

Last it was Eleanor, who opened a spring green box with pink ribbon. She began gingerly, but then tore at the paper like there was no tomorrow. She pulled a hand-held harp in her hands. She strummed and created an angelic and graceful sound. Theodore was enchanted, almost falling over, he was so relaxed.

After that we ripped through the presents like crazy. Alvin got a rated T video game for the Wii and a hoola-hoop. Simon got that chemistry set I'd bought him (he told me he loved it, by the way) and a bug-catching kit. Although, he could fit inside the cage that was meant for the bugs… Theodore got two barrels of popcorn and cheese balls. I bought him the cheese balls and Aunt Jackie got him the popcorn.

Brittany got new outfits, some hair bands (rubber bands) and some poinsettias from Alvin. I got a few hair bands, some chocolates from Simon and a chemistry set. Eleanor got two teddy bears, one from Theodore and one from me, and some hair bands. Dave got a laptop, quite a few Christmas cards and a coffee mug.

After opening presents, we ate a good breakfast of blueberry pancakes and sausage. Well, Dave had sausage, we ate pancakes. In mugs we had a special holiday drink. Dave took a big sip and almost swallowed the whole cup.

"Wow, Eleanor, what's in this eggnog?" he asked.

Eleanor giggled. "Oh, I don't like eggs, so I made something better! That's acorn-nog!"

Dave looked at his drink with a confused look on his face, and then he asked for more. We laughed and raised our mugs and clinked them together.

"Merry Christmas!"

Theodore ate and ate until he looked like he'd burst. Ew…I just gave myself a bad image… Er, anyway, after breakfast we ran and got dressed and were ready to play outside. When we got to the door, Dave stopped us and asked for us to gather in the living room. When we'd all arrived, we stared up at Dave for instruction.

"Hey, guys and ladies, how about a little singing the classic Chipmunk Song?" Dave suggested.

"Hooray!" We responded.

He lifted his arms like a composer and turned on a camera beside the couch. I played the piano slowly, to the right tempo of the song. Brittany and Eleanor play in the right timing to embellish the sound.

"Alright you Chipmunks and Chipettes, are you ready to sing your song?"

"I'll say we are!" Simon said.

"Yeah, let's sing it now!" Theo agreed.

"Is it okay with you, girls?"

"Yep!" We agreed.

"How about you, Alvin?" Dave said. "Alvin? Alvin?" Alvin wouldn't respond and had his back turned away.

"ALVIN!"

"What?"

"Are you ready to sing or not?" Simon asked.

Alvin tapped his foot and hummed thoughtfully.

"No."

"What? Why not, Alvin?" Brittany asked almost threatening him.

"Well, I thought since it was the holiday we could…hm…I dunno, pick up the tempo?" Alvin asked.

"Alvin."

"Dave, this is boring. C'mon, we're rock stars! Please Dave? Please?" Alvin pleaded on his "knees".

"Oh alright, Alvin. Fine." Dave said.

"Oh yeah!" Alvin yelled and started strumming his guitar wildly.

Because us Chipettes were singing along, it sounded a little different from the original, but it was cool! Or, as Alvin says, "Awesome!"

Finally, we were permitted to go outside, and we ran out as fast as we could. We ran so fast, it could've melted the snow. We had a huge snow ball fight, and then came inside for hot cocoa.

When we walked in, Simon and I had decided to take off our coats at the door. Dave had been walking by, taking down a few things. I looked up above our heads and realized in his hand was mistletoe. Simon noticed too, and apparently the other four did too. The others grinned at us, and Theodore spoke.

"Yay! Mistletoe, you know what that means!" Theodore said and everyone nodded. Theodore spread out his arms and basically tackled Eleanor. "Hugs!" He shouted.

Everyone stared at him, shrugged and then started hugging each other. What a very Merry Christmas! I can't wait until New Year's!

* * *

**LOL Thanks for your reviews! Did you like this chapter too? Heh, next chapter is Jeanette's New Year's Eve 'cause I'm lazy and I don't want to fill in those few days before that. :/ Anywho, please review, and I'll try to update as soon as can! :) -Kittypig **


	7. Chapter 7: A New Year's Dare

Chapter 7: A New Year's Dare

"How long can you stay up, Jeanette?" Alvin asked me from his top bunk.

He acted like a pirate in his crow's nest, only he didn't have a spyglass. He hung with one paw holding on to the bed frame, the other pointing down at me. I sat on my bed with a book in my hands. I looked up and thought for a moment before answering.

"With or without a sugar rush?" I asked jokingly.

Simon and Theodore laughed. Simon walked over to me and smiled.

"I'm just happy they gave us a day off from school to sleep." Simon gestured to Alvin and whispered.

I covered my mouth and giggled lightly. Simon is funny when he wants to be and sometimes I think he's a little shy. I don't blame him because I'm a little shy too.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny, I know I can stay up longer than you guys!" Alvin betted us.

"Really…Care to make a wager?" Simon dared.

"Hm…Yes!" Alvin yelled like that was the obvious answer.

He spiraled down the bed post and landed on the cold floor. He marched to Simon and crossed his arms. He looked at Simon slyly.

"What's the challenge, Si?" he asked like a gangster.

Simon pondered it for a second, patting his index and middle fingers against his chin. He made clicking noises with his tongue. He tapped his foot on the ground and stared at the ceiling as if the answer were written up there.

"Whoever stays up the longest…must take over the other 'munk's chores!" Simon decreed.

"For how long? A week?" Alvin inquired.

"Deal." Simon said and extended a paw.

Alvin embraced the paw with his own and they shook on it, sealing the deal. Alvin gave a mischievous glance at Simon, who in turn glowered.

"May the best 'munk win," Brittany called from the doorway.

She and Eleanor had been in the bathroom doing each other's fur. They had fancy beads and bows in their hair, as well as jewelry and makeup. Eleanor looked at Theodore and approached him with a sweet little grin. She touched her hair to puff it up a little bit before spinning around on some high heels.

"How do I look, Theo?" she asked.

Theodore watched as she sashayed past him like a model once or twice, stumbling on those irritating heels. She made a pose in front of him. Theodore stared at her with his emerald eyes widening.

"You look wonderful." Theodore said.

Eleanor giggled, "Thank you!"

"Hey, I have an idea," I said to everyone. "Why don't we Chipettes keep an eye on the Chipmunks, that way there's no cheating?"

"Great idea, Jeanette," Brittany said. "No coffee or energy drinks."

"But who'll keep an eye on you Chipettes?" Alvin asked.

"We're participating?" I asked.

"Well, yeah! I said that I could stay up longer than you guys, which meant _all _of you guys." Alvin answered.

"Oh…Gee, I'm going to lose first off…" I murmured.

I paid attention to my book again, crossing my legs at my ankles and relaxing again with my book. I could find peace here, letting the feelings of the people in the story become my own. I read about thirty pages in a half hour, and then realized someone was still in the room with me. I'd thought everyone had left from the room. Usually, Theodore and Eleanor would have their cookie diving activities and Brittany and Alvin would be arguing about today's topic. Simon usually runs down to his lab in the basement to mess around with chemicals. But today, I could feel the gaze of the Chipmunk right across the way from me. I was finally disturbed by the feeling, and with a knotted stomach I turned my head to see who it was.

There he was sitting on the blue plaid bed spread with his hind legs hanging over the edge. He held himself up with his forepaws and his blue gaze burned into my fur. I squirmed nervously in my place and pretended to turn my attention back to what I was reading. Unfortunately, Simon's gaze wouldn't go away, so I turned to look at him again. He seemed to be lost in a trance, his blue eyes shimmering with thoughtfulness while he cocked his head slowly to the side. Nervously I lifted my hand up and wiggled my fingers to say hi. He shook himself from being dormant and responded.

"Er, uh, yeah, yeah, hi…" He stammered and rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at his two swinging legs.

He chuckled and smiled crookedly. His head drooped and his ears lay flat on his head, showing he was uncomfortable. A small smile made him brighten up and he perked up.

"S-so, Jeanette…H-how long d-d-do you t-think you c-can stay up?" he stuttered, referring to the contest.

I thought for a moment. He talked to me nervously, which is kind of sweet, but he seemed more unnerved than usual. I stared at him until I realized that had only made him worse, so I spoke.

"W-ell, I don't really know," I replied. "I'll ask you the same thing I asked Alvin: With or without a sugar rush?"

We laughed lightly, and then just stared into each other's eyes. _Those eyes. _You never understand love until you look into the person's eyes. You know then that you and that person click. Simon's eyes are like pure pools of water, making everyone else's eyes seem lucid and emotionless. When I am sad, his eyes are my rays of hope, shining down through the clouds. I looked away, feeling my heart flutter. I couldn't win the contest now! If there's anything he'd hate, it'd be losing to a dork like me! I had to lose the contest! If I had won, Simon would be crushed!

I read more out of the book, trying to shove aside the grim thoughts of Simon's sad face if I had won the contest. Brittany walked into the room then, humming a song she'd forgotten the words to and grabbing a container off of the dresser. I watched her as a helpful and welcome distraction. Well, she _was _a nice distraction.

"Hey, Britt, what are you up to?" I asked.

Brittany turned, as if trying to find where my voice had come from. Finally her icy blue eyes found me and she moved a paw back a pace.

"Hi, Jeanette," she said, "I'm just getting a little blush for my cheeks. Alvin hit me with a snowball and all of my makeup came off! Can you believe that?"

I studied her for a moment. I made a fake face of disgust as if I agreed with her.

"No, I can't." I said, although it was easy to tell I was lying.

Brittany gave me an annoyed look.

"Oh," she said before leaving the room, "Don't lose tonight's competition. Remember, you're standing up for the Chipettes as a whole. If you're the last one standing other than one of the Chipmunks, you have to stay awake."

Brittany sounded like she was making a threat. I looked at my book again and curled myself into a ball, folding my armed around my knees. The book was held in my hand and dropped onto the comforter of my bed. Closed my eyes and buried my head in my arms. What was I to do? I was torn between my love and my sister's pride. If I lost, Simon would be happy but Brittany would be furious. If I won, I would be forced to see Simon in dismay everywhere I went and Brittany would gloat, making things worse.

I sighed. What was I going to do? I sent a silent prayer that some miracle could save me. Or, maybe Eleanor or Brittany would be the last ones standing. I mean, and then it wouldn't be my fault…would it?

That night, it was about ten o' clock. Dave had tried to stay awake, but was asleep in with popcorn in one arm and Theodore in his robe pocket. I swear that Theo is obsessed with Dave's robe! Anyway, Brittany had lain down on the couch and watched T.V. with us, but before the contest had started, she'd dropped out.

"I need my beauty sleep!" she'd said, fluffing up her hair.

We all rolled our eyes. (Except Theodore, who had his eyes closed at the time.) By eleven, Eleanor had dropped, but before she did, she uttered a few short and dramatic words.

"Avenge me!" she said in a small whisper.

I put a pillow under her head and let her sleep. She seemed so peaceful.  
At eleven fifty five, I didn't think I could go on any longer. Alvin had fallen and Simon looked in just about the same shape as me. My eyelids were as heavy as anvils and I was probably going to faint any minute.

When five minutes passed we watched the ball drop in New York and fireworks blast off. There was a spectacular light show as I fell backwards and the world went blank. I wasn't sure who'd won, but I knew it wasn't me.

* * *

**Woo-hoo! Thanks to the one person who reviewed the last chapter! :) Read the next chapter to see who _did _win. Until Jeanette writes again, See ya! LOL -Kittypig**


	8. Chapter 8: The Loser or Winner?

Chapter 8: New Year, New Tricks

I woke up the next morning groggy and with a serious headache. My vision was blurry so I touched my face. My glasses had apparently been pilfered off my face. I squinted and groped around for the purple rimmed glasses, hoping that it was only seconds before I found them. I sat up and tried to look around, only seeing fuzzy colored blobs. I heard a voice from the next room. I scrabbled to my feet and stumbled into the kitchen. I tripped into the dining room and hit my chin on the linoleum. I stood back up, staggering like I was drunk. I heard Dave chuckle from across the room.

"Good morning, Jeanette, looking for your glasses?" He asked.

I narrowed my eyes to see him, but all I could see was a fuzzy human shape. The shape approached me and Dave's hand swooped down towards my face. My vision was considerably better, although there was something different. I gripped them and pulled them away, realizing they were upside down. I laughed lightly and turned them the right way and my eyes widened. I looked around, excited that I could see clearly. I felt as though my head would explode, with the hammering pain of a headache. There was a question that arose in my mind and I looked at Dave for the answer.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Oh, just another new year's passing." Dave said.

"D-did I stay up?"

"Yes, you did." A familiar voice called from the doorway. "Dave, have you seen my glasses?"

I whipped my head around to see Simon, my favorite blue clad Chipmunk. He spread his arms out in front of him as if the air could guide him. He squinted and blindly staggered to where I stood and patted my hair.

"Dave? Is that you?" He asked.

I couldn't help but giggle. "No, silly," Dave handed me the rounded black rimmed glasses and I placed them on Simon's face. "But I do have your glasses."

I pushed them up the bridge of his nose for him and smiled. He looked at me with wide eyes and stumbled backwards nervously. He lay there on the ground, just staring at me in shock. When he realized I was still there he got up.

"W-whoops! Well who put that rug there?" he said, pulling the collar of his hood away from his neck.

I giggled and helped him up. I watched his tired eyes with my own. As soon as light paw steps sounded he turned away towards them. I looked past him to see the younger siblings, Theodore and Eleanor, walking together with drowsy expressions. Once they sat down on the table Theodore's head slumped over on Eleanor's shoulder and she slowly began to lose consciousness. They were quite cute like that. That left two rambunctious chipmunks left in the living room, Alvin and Brittany.

I walked into the living room and my head was almost shot off by a flying hairbrush. I ducked and looked into the room where the two eldest siblings lie. Who threw the brush? The next thing I knew I saw Brittany's arm raised with a small pink slipper while she lay there with her eyes closed. She threw it at Alvin, who shielded his face limply. It weakly hit his arms and he put them back down.

"They're sleep-fighting!" Simon declared.

"Imagine that!" I said with a little sarcasm.

We walked over and decided that we should wake them up before someone got hurt. What am I saying? Even if they _were _awake, one of them would hurt the other somehow! I grabbed Brittany's arm and tugged. She didn't move but did groan lightly. I heard Alvin tell Simon to buzz off. Brittany was unmovable. I did what was necessary to wake her.

"Brittany," I said tapping her shoulder. "Hey, there's a whole bunch of tangles in your hair!"

Her blue eyes shot open and she instantly was straight as a stick. She glanced around the room.

"Where's my hair brush?" she screamed the question.

I pointed across the room to where it'd almost taken my head off. When she spotted it and she dashed across the room, leaping over Simon and landing on Alvin's belly. She sprinted from there and then brushed her hair vigorously.

Alvin sat up and held his belly. He made a nasty face at Brittany and let Simon help him up. Brittany stuck her tongue out in reply. When we'd all gathered in the kitchen we ate breakfast and talked. Alvin brought up a subject we all knew he would.

"Who won the bet last night?" he asked through a mouth chocked full of toaster waffle.

We all looked at each other with puzzled gazes. No one really knew the answer. Then Brittany had to open her mouth.

"Well, if you ask me, I say the Chipettes won!" she proclaimed.

Alvin slammed his fists on the table, "No way!" he cried out. "The Chipmunks won!"

Brittany looked at her nails with a cocky look on her face.

"Nah, of course not." She said, pulling out a file from seemingly nowhere. "We won, it's so obvious!"

Alvin, getting as red as his jacket rose to his feet on the table and growled, "No, it's not! The Chipmunks won!"

"The Chipettes!"

"The Chipmunks!"

"The Chipettes!"

"The Chipmunks!"

"THE CHIPETTES!"

"THE CHIPMUNKS!"

They were almost at the point of fighting when Dave pulled them away from each other by the scruff of the neck. Brittany scrambled around and Alvin crossed his arms calmly. He gave Britt an annoyed look and then smiled evilly.

"Ha! Dave's on my side! He loves me more!" Alvin yelled.

"Uh-uh! You're a coward anyway! Besides, I'm the most loveable here!" Brittany retorted.

"Tell her, Dave!" Alvin said.

"I'm not on any side." Dave said to them. He set them down on the table and they stared at him in disbelief. Alvin looked disgusted.

"But Dave, she-!" Alvin was interrupted by Dave again.

"I woke up when the ball dropped and I saw who won."

We stared at him with anticipation. He looked as if he were gazing at something distant that only he could see. Alvin called his name and he continued.

"Well, all I can say is you both lost or you both won whichever you want to think of it as." Dave said with a wink.

While he walked away to clean the dishes, we were happy to know that we wouldn't have to do each other's chores. I was the most relieved because Simon looked so happy. I met his gaze across the table and we stared into each other's eyes for a long moment until we shook out of it.

"Let's go play Wii games!" Theodore yelled.

"Yeah, whoever wins is the best 'Munk!" Alvin declared.

"That's me!" Brittany said.

I rolled my eyes. Here we go again…

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update, I've been distracted lately. Anyway, review please and you have my gratitude. I would also like to ask if you have any suggestions for munktastic winter time fun! Until Jeanette writes again (or you review) see ya!**


	9. Chapter 9: Guess What?

Chapter 9: Guess What?

I have only a small bit of room for this entry so I shall make it quick. I have run out of space in my old diary and am therefore making a new one soon! Please keep an eye out for the next diary: Jeanette's New Life! Please excuse the talking in third person and breaking the fourth wall and all, but I thought this was a bit of information I should share! Well this page is done for and so is this diary! I hope you join me next time for more 'Munk Mischief with The Chipmunks and us Chipettes!

-Jeanette


End file.
